


My gift to you!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Blindfolds, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Years, Party, Sex, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Kamukura Izuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Happy new years everyone! hope you stay safe and all!Happy birthday Hajime/Izuru! Nagito wanted to give Hajime a birthday gift just for him!Servanr gave Izuru a cupcake for his birthday, he know its not much but hey a gift is a gift right? but Izuru wants something else for his birthday.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	1. Gift for you!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is only Hinata x Nagito next is Izuru x Nagito as Servant!

"Happy birthday Hajime!" his party guest cheer for him, since its a new year and its Hajime's birthday why not throw a party! Everyone is having a good o time to celebrate the new years and bought gifts for the birthday boy! But Nagito has a very special gift for him but he has to wait til the party is over.  
So everyone is dancing, talking and eating pizza, Hajime is enjoying his birthday party, he drank some vodka for the new years, but he's not drunk just having a good time. 

Man the party was wild sadly everyone is heading home, they say good night happy birthday and happy new year to Hajime and Komaeda, they say have a safe new years......Everyone is now gone home; Hajime lays on the sofa "What a party right Komaeda"  
"Yeah, it was a good party, seeing so many friends hang around-" before he could say anything stupid Hajime sits up and kiss him on the lips to shut him up; pulling away from his lips and lay down again..Oh yeah

"What is my birthday present?" he ask him, Nagito claps his hands together "You have to follow me"  
"Do i have to get up?"  
"Yes now come on" he say, taking Hajime's hand making him get up and stand him, still holding his hand and taking him to the bedroom.

Nagito just told him get conformable on the bed while blind fold him also remove his shirt. 

Uh okay? Hajime sits in the middle of the bed, getting nice, taking off his shirt now putting the blind fold on.

Nagito sits on top of him and start tie both of his hands up, dont worry its fine, Hajime is fine with this.  
Now Nagito ask him if he's ready for his gift and Hajime say yes; sitting on his lap, leaning down and kiss him on the lips slowly shutting his eyes and hands on his cheek and just spoil him with soft kisses, if his hands were free he would touch him, he moves away from his lips to his neck kissing and sucking on it; Hajime can feel his little teeth poking at it; his lios are very soft, his tongue poking his skin and lastly his hand on the othet side of his neck; Hajime let out a moan because my god this is too good!  
Now that is done, he moves on to his chest giving it pepper kisses then lower and lower til he reach his pants which were never unbuckle or anything there were always on, they will be taken off soon he get his birthday boy exicited for something!

Nagito wenr back up to his lips, licking at the bottom of his lips, Hajime open his mouth for him their tongues swirl around each other more like a tongue battle and Nagito is lovin it!  
Something poke him! Nagito see what it is- Oh my he got turned on by this! my my he has to fix that

"Hajime, i'll heal you okay"  
Shit jot the roleplay again, Hajime is already sweating "O...Ok" god the last time Nagito and Hajime did a roleplay together, Hajime ended up pounding Nagito's ass and he could barely feel his legs and it was the best thing they done.

The white hair boy makes his way down to his pants, the tent in Hajime's pants seems alittle tight around him, he undo his pants, pulling them down and see his boxer caging his dick, Hinata feels relieve when he took off those pants, he may not see but he can feel what he's doing, Nagito bring his lips to his cloth dick, giving it a sweet kiss; Hajime felt that too! 

Now he pulls the boxers down, dropping it to the floor and there it is; Hajime's cock, aching for Nagito's attention; the sight of it, standing and leaking some precum.  
Nagito bring his lips and put the tip in his mouth, Hajime's body just twitch abit. 

With the tip in his mouth, Nagito slowly bob's his head while his other hand is messing around with his balls, giving it a messages and giving it a squeeze 

"Mhm ah Nrg!" as Hajime grunt, Nagito looks up but close his eyes, deep throating on him, the tip touch the back of his throat dont worry Nagito is very used of this he done this erm- lets not worry about that, let foucs on Nagito giving Hajime his birthday gift. Sucking him off, The bed is making weird noises....Looking up and see Hajime tugging his tie off the bed post

"N..Nag...Nahito MMRH!" 

"Mm? yes birthday boy?" he say, giving him a long lick, Hajime jerks his hips and feel his tongue on his balls sucking on them as well.

"F..Fuck, Nagito!" 

"Hmmm? did you need something?" he went back to what he was doing just pleasing his birthday boy, Hajime tug harder on the tie nearly ripping it in half; he open his mouth "Mrgh! Ah! Nagito! Mmgh!"  
Not listening to him but finish messing with his balls "Hm?" he looks at him, panting, face beating red and abit of sweat on his face. 

Komaeda stands up oh why does he feels so tight around his pants looking down and ah! he got turned on by giving him a blowjob, he takes off his pants- now the boxers but before he do "Hajime"  
"Y..Yeah?"  
"do you need anything?"  
"ride me FUCK ME PLEASE!"  
At least he said the magic word! "Of course my birthday boy" taking off his own boxers, dropping them to the floor, getting on Hajime's hip area lettinf his dick touch his ass, grab hold of it; Hajime loves his touch!  
Lifting up his own body, position his penis to his heat, slowly sinking himself down and Nagito eyes widen, his dick found his speical spot  
"Haj..Hajime when did you get so-" even he is shy to ask "nevermind" he say, moving his hips slowly but he move his hips abit fast; jerking himself off as he rides on Hajime's dick and oh boy he is still tugging on this damn tie; he just to pound Nagito, grab hold of his waist and just fuck him.  
Now Komaeda is riding him faster on him, Hajime lifted his head back letting out some moan, crying out Komaeda's name, go faster! he would say and he would do so, he cant see what the hell he's doing but he is jerking hinself off whike fucking Hajime. 

"Ah, Fu..Fuck! Mrh! Ah! ah!" the pleasurable cries from him, make him loose all senses, Hajime moves his hips upward; his boyfriend was suprise by this so they kept this going.

He is so close, He can feel it "Na-Ah im so cl-close!"  
Nagito shut his eyes, Hajime cums inside of him; he let in a few more bouces before he cums on his stomach, opening his eyes- this feels wonderful! he reach for the blind fold taking it off his eye and kiss him on the lips. Untying his hands setting them free, he pull himself out of him letting his cum drip from his heat.  
Nagito lays next to him, kissing him "Happy birthday love" 

Thank you Love.


	2. Gift to you! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finish 
> 
> I wanted to make Izuru into rough sex but i messed it up.

This world....Its empty- the despair has risen up, the hope is almost gone- Izuru has nothing to say, this world is already boring.....

"Izuru-kun!" not even batting a eye but know who it is  
"what is it now Servant?" still looking off the distance, Nagito or known as Servant came to him and "Happy birthday" holding a cupcake in front of him, Izuru sees. it and take it- this cupcake.....Taking a lick of the icing.....Oh he likes it.  
"Thank...Komaeda"   
A smile on his face "Your welcome, someone with true hope inside of them needs something sweet, i dont like sweet that much but i figure you would like it." Izuru keeps licking the icing while Komaeda is rambling on about hope this, hope that oh boy the talk about hope; this is boring.

After finishing up the cupcake, Izuru and Komaeda are taking a walk somewhere, Komaeda is rambling about whatever he is talking about; Izuru throws away the wrapper and just walk- that cupcake was pretty tasty but.......He wants to try something else....His eyes were more focus on Komaeda; just look at him the chain around his neck, he wants to try pet play, fuck him but sex is a boring thing, who needs sex-Sex is one of those things Izuru never thought of doing or try but its hella boring.....But what if he tried it with this boy right here- closing his eyes and just picturing Komaeda panting, begging for more, cute moans and telling him hit it right there.......Interesting thoughts....... "Izuru" moaning out his name-  
Snap out of his thoughts "Wouldnt it be into despair if there's no hope involved, No hope means-"   
Ah the hope talk for the 3rd time today- Izuru rolls his eyes and just take Komaeda's hand "Lets go" he say, pulling him to him.  
"Where to? you wouldnt hang around me, my luck comes in bad hands sometimes-"   
"A quiet place" he cut him off before he talk about his luck again......

Somewhere more private aka his room

Looking around the place, so this is where Izuru hangs at....Kinda dark in here, just one light on, a bed that looks clean and its a master bed of course Junko gave it to him since she is such a fan of Izuru and uh a nightstand....How uh nice. He takes a seat on the bed, this bed feels super nice laying back on the bed and smile "This is such nice bed you have here Izuru-kun" he smiles with his eyes closed, Izuru gets on top of him; opening his eyes   
blushing! bushing! This man is on top of him "Izuru?" Izuru is just staring at him  
.  
.  
.  
"You know, Izuru-kun if you want, you can use my body as you please" Servant smile at him, but using his body like nothing.....No Izuru doesnt want to do that; he brings his lips to Komaeda's lips and kiss him, his hand went up his leg to his chest, hands under his shirt just feeling his stomach and chest out, his finger slide throught his nipple, Servant let out a small gasp   
"Ah sorry, i wasnt expecting you to do that" He say, feeling abit embarrassed by that but Izuru doesnt seem to mind.  
He gave him another kiss on the lips before he lifted up his shirt to his upper chest area, showing his nipples; they look perky maybe because this room is kinda cold.  
Izuru bring his lips to his right nipple his tongue swirl arpund it while his free hand is playing with the left well mostly using his two fingers pinching them; they are sensitive by his touch Komaeda eyes widen then shut them, his back arch up; Izuru knows his body is just ready but not quite yet; now he does the same thing licking and sucking on his left nopple and his free habd on the right one; Komaeda let out another soft gasp "P...Please" he say, looking at his face, blushing covering his mouth with his hand....God what a cutie!   
Making such shy and erotic face....God something just made him feel horny for some odd reason also....... why does he feel tight somewhere? looks down at his pants and see where the problem was.

Servant put his hands on his chest "you've done so much for me, i would do something nice for you but of course someone like me wouldnt do this for your birthday."   
Izuru just let do him what he wants, Servant push him on the bed, laying him on his back, he moves to his pants unbuckle them  
seeing his boxers, he pull it down and his cock spring up its about 8 inches i mean what do you expect from him?  
Nagito holds it and wrap his lips around the tips, the tip of his tongue press on the tip; Izuru is watching him feeling this boy tongue brushing, swirling and licking against his cock- this feels nice; putting his free hand on top of his head, Nagito close his eyes and bobs his head.   
Hearing some soft but not loud moanand few grunts from Izuru, he kepts this going.  
Looking up and see Izuru is just watching him, bobbing his head but Izuru wants him to do a deep throat on his cock, as much Nagito loves doing this because the power of hope is letting him doing this- He's not good with the whole deep throat thing, he pull his head back- dammit he was close cumming inside of his mouth.

Izuru has some lube on his finger,while Komaeda was on all fours, head on the pillow and facing the wall; he cant see what Izuru because he told him not to look, obeying his orders he can do but he heard something  
What is he gonna do?  
-  
His eyes widen as he felt something inside of him, a finger? Izuru is just looking Nagito's speical spot why not add another finger inside of him; Nagito shut his eyes and say his name, face in his pillow and his body is kinda twitching and aching for him to go deeper. Izuru can hear him whimper and asking for more so he added a third finger and that made him on edge, he prep him enough taking his fingers out "Why did you stop?" Nagito whines, but Izuru shift his place, standing on his knees-what is he doing? Izuru grab hold of his cock, rubbing it against his enterance, teasing him just make him whine and it did! "Put it already, Izuru i wan....I want you inside of me, cum inside of me like the scumbag i am!" Those words.......Those words he said.....

Laying on his back, hovering over him as his hands on the bed board and push himself into his enterance, Nagito shut his eyes, god this feels so good Izuru moves his hips slowly because Nagito has to get used of his size...In him ya know speaking of Nagito, he let out a whine but a cute moan at the same time "C...Can-You go fast-faster?-" say no more, when Izuru went fast he really fast on him, leaning down to his lips letting go of the bed board to his hands around Nagito's legs to wrap them around his waist, Nagito throw his head back, his eyes shut from this pleasure  
"Ahh~ Izuru!" Izuru's hips are doing this on it own, moving a fast and rough pace, the only sound you can hear in this is the skin slapping each other following up of Nagito's moans and cries of his name; repeating his name as Izuru keeps his pace going, loud cries and some i loves you's- 

Now the pair are laying bed well mostly Nagito, Izuru is putting his pants back on and wiping the sweat off his face.....So is that what sex is?

What does he think?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
How boring


End file.
